UN EVENTO PASADO vilipendiado una historia VK fan-made
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: esta historia es mi quinto Knight Vampire fan-made historia


El sol entraba a raudales través de la ventana en la habitación de Helen inundando la habitación con la luz y Helen oyó el sonido de los pájaros cantando entonces alguien llamó a su puerta ella la contestó y vi que era Kaori "hola Helen ya está listo para ir a la ciudad?" Kaori preguntó Helen y asintió con la cabeza y luego agarró su bolso y luego se hizo camino a la ciudad ya una pequeña tienda de té que les gusta tener el almuerzo en "Espero que no tengamos que Toga Yaguri tipo de nuevo", dijo Kaori como ella tomó un bocado de su rebanada de pastel "Espero que no lo tienen bien me recuerda a alguien de antes de venir a la academia", dijo Helen mientras miraba hacia abajo en su taza de té "um Helen ¿qué quiere decir él te recuerda a alguien de delante de la academia? " Kaori le pregunté y Helen miró y sonrió "oh no es nada permite terminar aquí y regresar a los dormitorios", dijo Kaori asintió con la cabeza y se hizo allí camino de regreso a la academia y al moondorm. Como Kaori y Helen hizo lo posible para subir las escaleras Hanabusa preguntó "hi Kaori ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento" Kaori miró a Helen y Helen sonrió y dijo: "Te veré de vuelta en nuestra habitación" y luego se dirigió a " um Kaori Quería darte las gracias por el otro día ", dijo Hanabusa" es Aido bien estoy seguro de que haría lo mismo para mí ", dijo con una sonrisa y Hanabusa le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó un gran ramo de azul y las rosas blancas "aquí Kaori son para usted, es mi manera de decir gracias y hacerle saber que se preocupan por usted", dijo y luego dio Kaori un tierno beso en su forhead y luego bajó las escaleras Kaori se volvió y sonrió y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
Ya era hora de clase y como Kaori agarró sus libros se detuvo al salir de su habitación para oler las flores que le había dado Hanabusa y Kaori sintió un calor careing tocar su mano y ella entonces se dirigió a la clase con la otra noche estudiantes de la clase "pareces muy feliz Kaori", dijo Helen mientras que la mano de Takuma "bien usted sabe dónde Aído pidió hablar conmigo", dijo Kaori con una sonrisa en su cara "sí, yo sé lo que me diga lo que pasó" Helen replyed "bien Aído me ha dado un enorme ramo de rosas ", dijo Kaori dichosamente al llegar a la sala de clase y se sentó luego Toga Yaguri entró en la habitación" bien pues hoy tengo una prueba para todos ustedes por hacer ", dijo mientras Yaguri scaning la habitación, luego pasó los papeles de prueba y se detuvo junto a Helen durante unos segundos y luego se acercó a su escritorio y se puso de pie y dijo que las reglas de prueba y luego miró hacia al área que Helen y Kaori estaban sentados "Voy a los directores oficina para obtener la hoja de respuestas por lo que muchos hacen la prueba a menos que quieras estar en mi lista ", dijo y salió de la habitación.  
Helen, Kaori y el resto de la clase de la noche se sentaba y hacía la prueba mientras que en la oficina de la Cruz director de "¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba en la clase de la noche", dijo Yaguri angerly como él golpeó un expediente del alumno sobre el escritorio del director " usted nunca pidió además por qué te va todos sus estados respecto de todos modos? " Cruz le preguntó: "porque yo casi le disparó cuando me enviaron después de un nivel E", dijo mientras miraba por la ventana ", el nivel E que me enviaron después resultó ser su amiga y mi bala le rozó la rodilla derecha antes de que se disparó su amiga "Cross miró suprized a él y luego miró hacia abajo" bueno, al menos que me dijiste la verdad Yaguri y no vamos a hablar más de él ", dijo Cruz y estuvo de acuerdo Yaguri y luego hizo su camino de regreso a la sala de clase . Plumas Alright clase de plumas y presentar la documentación para que yo pueda marcar ", dijo mientras cada una de las clases nocturnas entregado allí probar papeles y se dirigió de nuevo a la moondorm pero como Helen entregó su papel Yaguri la miró y una mirada de dolor estaba en su ojo y Quitely dijo "lo siento por cualquier dolor que haya tenido" Helen luego se inclinó rápidamente y corrió hacia la moondorm con los otros estudiantes.


End file.
